BOOK BUDDIES
by Legolas Skies
Summary: Hogwarts adopts a peer counseling program. Hermione is paired up with the mysterious “Oskan.” During their echange in letters, Hermione begins to fall for this guy. Hermione is really confused because she likes Ron, too... What will she do?
1. Riddle Repeat

A/N: I came up with this one night at about 1:00 AM. I was thinking about this other book I read, it's called Perfect Strangers… I thought it would make a good HP fan-fic… with a bit of modification of course.

Riddle Repeat

Professor McGonagall was addressing the whole Gryffindor House, she was telling them about the new project that Hogwarts was testing out, sort of like peer counseling, only, every student would have an anonymous partner. "You will each be given a book, "she gestured towards a pile of plain "journal style" books. "Now, when you write on the pages, the words will sink into the pages, and disappear, that means that your message has been sent to your partner."

"It's unsettlingly like Riddle's diary," said Harry to both Ron and Hermione in an accusative tone.

"Shut up," said Hermione, she moved to the edge of her chair. She was so excited, she could hardly wait to share advice with her partner, and since they were anonymous, she could also discuss personal matters. Her eyes flicked towards Ron.

"When I call your name," continued McGonagall, "come and collect your book. Ron Weasely?"

Ron got up, and walked slowly, he took the book almost reluctantly, and then he slunk back to his chair.

"Keep in mind," said McGonagall, "that your partner may be either male or female, and may be a different age, or even in a different house. Hermione Granger?"

Hermione jumped out of her seat when she heard her name, and she had to exercise all of her self-control not to skip up to McGonagall. "Thank you, Professor."

"You are very welcome, Miss Granger, the best of luck to you."

Hermione went back to her seat, took out her wand, and tapped the black cover so that it turned blue, her favorite color.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron, "Can you do me too?" he asked, shoving his book into Hermione's lap.

"Orange?" she asked, not even really having to ask.

"Of course!"

She tapped the book and it turned a lovely shade of orange.

"You're a wonderful person Hermione…"

Hermione smiled to herself.

If you're looking for some other good HP fan-fics to read, I suggest my other story, DOUBLE-STUFFED, and my friend, Hermione 527's A Deep Fried Experience.


	2. First Impressions & Little Disapointment

A/N: I apologize to the many narrow minded people that don't appreciate this story. As for the people that think I'm so pathetic, and unimaginative, try reading the book, and possibly, you'll see that basically, the only resemblance to the original Perfect Strangers plot, is the fact that they write letters because their school said they had to, and of course, the end result, sort of… So, in conclusion, I'm very "SORRY" if this story offends you, but, remember this now, I DON'T CARE…

MUCH LOVE,

**Legolas Skies**

P.S. By the way, Fan-Fiction is ALL about taking ideas from everywhere, and combining them to make a really fantastic, if I do say so myself, piece of fiction… You would be a hypocrite if you told me that I was a horrible person because I wrote from a book. If you've written fan-fiction, you've written from a book.

**CHAPTER 2: First Impressions and Little Disappointments **

Hermione was so nervous. She sat in the library with her book open, and quill poised to start writing.

Dear Who-Ever-You-Are,

I have been so excited to start writing ever since McGonagall mentioned the idea. I think the best way to start off is with a list, so, here goes:

-I'm a girl.

-I'm in Gryffindor.

-My favorite color is blue.

-I think that whoever came up with this program is a complete and utter genius.

I also think we should come up with some kind of name for each other, that way we feel we're talking to a friend, rather than some random stranger. Please, call me Bookworm, a fitting adjective, I think.

Bookworm

Hermione watched as the final words sink into the page and sighed. She could NOT wait until she heard from her book buddy.

Hermione took her book to every class and casually flipped it open every few minutes to see if her Book Buddy had written. Finally, a day later, she had gotten a response:

Dear Bookworm,

-I'm a guy.

-I'm in Gryffindor.

-My favorite color is orange.

-I think that whoever came up with this program is a complete and utter idiot.

You sound nice, though. When I first read your letter, I felt horrible. You're stuck with me when I could give a flying flobberworm about this crap. I'm really sorry; I'll try better next time.

(Oskan) – It's from a Muggle book.

Hermione was only a little disappointed, even though her partner despised the program, it was working! The whole point was to open up and let your feelings out. Even though her partner's thoughts weren't exactly happy, she still knew them, and with detail. The day had not been a complete waste.

Hermione looked over a Ron who had just shut his book looking vaguely guilty. "Wow," thought Hermione, "It's working for Ron, too. Maybe HIS partner made him feel guilty too!" Hermione smiled at the irony of it all.

Dear Oskan, (What book? I've probably read it.),

I really am sorry that you don't like the Book Buddy system. However, I am glad that you think I sound nice. If you don't want to keep writing, I understand, but, I will probably still write, that way I can always vent my feeling to an unbiased party.

Bookworm

If you're looking for some good HP fan-fics, check out Hermione 527… She's an awesome writer (and one of my best friends, so, I might be a bit biased). Her "A Deep Fried Experience" is exceptionally awesome and is a must read for all HP fans.


End file.
